Una Boda, Una Mentira y Un Romance
by Samu-Channy
Summary: pues leanla x fa es de Gorillaz 2DxNoodle y sale un nuevo personaje llamado Yazvette! jeje por cierto el personaje de Yazvette es mio asi que si lo quieren usar solo diganme y yo les dire ok?
1. Chapter 1

**Una Boda, Una Mentira y un Romance.**

**Capitulo 1**

**2DxNoodle**

Ya era de noche en los Kong Studios. Murdoc estaba en su Winniebago, 2D y Noodle en el Lobby y Russel en la cocina.

2D: (Cambiando de canal) Oye nodos que te parece si hoy haces tu las palomitas

Noodle: Claro 2D-san!!

2D: (pensando entre si) tengo que decirle a Noodle el amor que tengo hacia ella.

Noodle: 2D-san ya aprendí a… (no termino la oración por que se le cayeron las palomitas)

2D: Noodle estas bien? No te lastimaste o algo??

Noodle: No solo me caí por pensar en algo (obvio iba pensando en decirle a 2D sus sentimientos hacia el)No puedo ocultarlo (dirigiéndose a 2D)

2D: Ocultar? Que? (curioso)

Noodle: 2D-san yo…yo

En eso llega Murdoc a la cocina por una cerveza xD

Murdoc: Face-ache! Que haces con mi muñeca!!

2D: nada solo viendo tele y tu?

Murdoc: Face-ache no vez que vengo por una bebida energética para seguir viendo mis programas educativos (XXX)

Murdoc deja la cocina y toma camino a su Winniebago

2D: Noodle que me ibas a decir??

Noodle: (sonrojada) que yo…yo…te amo 2D-san

2D: Noodle (apenado, sonrojado) pensé que … solo era amistad aunque … yo siento lo mismo por ti (pensando entre si: ya le debo de decir este es el momento que estabas esperando) Noodle ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Noodle: Si!! 2D sere tu novia!!

2D la beso después de esto ultimo, la abrazo y le dijo cariños hasta que alguien toco la puerta y …

**Fin Del Capitulo 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Una Boda, Una Mentira y un Romance.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Alexia Joanne! **

Extraña: Toc Toc Toc

Noodle: Vooy x3 (abriendo la puerta)

Extraña: Esta Murdoc??

Noodle: ¿Quién Pregunta?

Extraña: Soy Joanne

Joanne era la "novia" de Murdoc hasta hace 2 meses. (Mujeriego)

Noodle: Oh! Pasa! (sorprendida) Que haces aquí??

Noodle se sienta junto a 2D, y Joanne en el otro sillón. En eso llega Murdoc por otra cerveza y no se da cuenta de que esta ahí Joanne

Joanne: Murdoc? Eres tu ?

Murdoc: Joanne ? Pero que haces aquí (curioso)

Joanne: Vengo a presentarte a tu hijo! (se toca la pancita)

Murdoc, 2D y Noodle: (al mismo tiempo) QUEE!!!!!?

Murdoc: (serio y con tono de no me lo creo) pero… ¡No puede ser!, segura que es mío, de mi, Murdoc Niccals, el anticristo!!

Joanne: Si!, bueno espero y no estés enojado, pero yo lo quiero tener y educarlo a mi modo.

Murdoc: (aun sin creerlo) Pero… yo no puedo dejar mi vida galante por un bebe!! (se relaja un poco) esta bien, vivirás aquí, tendrás al niño y luego te vas! Quedo claro??

Noodle: (aun con cara de O.O) Joanne vivirás aquí pero… donde te quedaras?? (Viendo a Murdoc)

2D: Bueno ya que todos están diciendo la verdad… yo diré la mía ¡Noods y yo somos novios!!

Murdoc: (serio) Face-ache y mi muñequita?? Bah… si puedo soportar es relación seguro también soportare un bebe.

Joanne: Pero donde me quedare ?

Murdoc: (pensando) Tu te quedaras en … el cuarto de Face-ache!! Y tú (señalando a 2D) dormirás con Noodle en su cuarto.

2D y Noodle llevaron unas maletas de Joanne a el cuarto de el, mientras 2D hiba por unas cosas de el al cuarto de Noodle, Murdoc estaba en su Winniebago con Joanne…

**Fin Del Capitulo 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Una Boda, Una Mentira y un Romance.**

**Capitulo 3**

**Nuevas Noticias en los Kong Studios!**

Murdoc salió del Winniebago, Joanne estaba muy feliz con una sonrisoota en la cara!! (que habrán hecho ¿?!!), 2D estaba con Noodle en el cuarto de esta cuando de pronto…

Noodle: Oye 2D , no pensé que Murdoc se lo tomara tan relajado

2D: ¿Qué? ¿Qué somos novios? … pues yo creo que cuando te dicen que tu novia esta embarazada ya nada te sorprende (se rie)

Noodle: Jajaja, pues ahora falta decirle a Russ, cuando llegue

2D se fue hacia su cuarto al llegar se encontró con su cuarto lleno de cosas de Joanne.

2D: (Buscando entre sus cajones) aquí esta!! (Sacando una cajita morada) ya esta!

2D se dirigía de nuevo al cuarto de Noodle, en el camino iba "ensayando"

2D:Noodle te quiero decir si tu … no mejor así … Noodle te cas no mejor (al decir esto ultimo el ya estaba en la puerta del cuarto de ella) Noodle te casarías conmigo (al decir esto ultimo ella abrió la puerta)

Noodle: (emocionada) Si 2D! si me caso contigo

2D: (apenado y sonrojado) lo escuchaste? Digo … encerio? Si?

Noodle: Escuche y si me quiero casar contigo!

2D: (le pone el anillo) Noodle, te prometo te are feliz.!

De pronto Noodle y 2D escucharon que alguien llegaba a los Kong Studios, era Russel que estaba regresando de E.U de ir a visitar a sus padres.

Russel: Hola D, Hola muñeca como están? Que hay de nuevo?

Noodle y 2D le contaron sobre el embarazo de Joanne causado por Murdoc xDD

Russel: (tono burlon) Encerio!?? Jajajaja que mal y que mas?

Noodle: Bueno hablando de eso 2D te quiere decir algo!

2D: Am si claro este ammm… Russel te quiero pedir la mano de Noodle en…Matrimonio (sonrojado)

Russel: Asi que ya están listo para dar el gran paso eeh?? Pues (pensando) … claro ^^ pero tan solo dile a Murdoc y esperemos y no te mate!!

2D: Encerio? .. digo gracias por aceptarlo!

En eso llego Murdoc al Lobby a enterarse de que era lo que pasaba y al parecer era tiempo de que supiera la verdad …

**Fin Del Capitulo 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Una Boda, Una Mentira y un Romance.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Verdades En El Lobby**

Murdoc llego al Lobby y vio lo que sucedia entonces …

Murdoc: Que esta pasando? -(confundido)-

2D: pues –(Apenado)- me voy a casar con Noodle!-(diciéndolo con el valor que nunca tuvo)

Murdoc: Cierto princesa? :S pues me da igual! Cásense pero con la condición de que no sea en una iglesia ok?

Noodle: Ok –(abraza a Murdoc)- Gracias!

Murdoc: De nada princesita pero si el –(señala a 2D)- te hace algo yo lo matare!!!

2D: :S entiendo

Murdoc se fue hacia el Winniebago a ver la tele (XXX) y en eso llega Joanne

Joanne: Hola Chicos! Que hacen??

Noodle: Pues … nada!

Joanne: Chicos les tengo que decir algo!...emm… el bebe…no es de Murdoc! Es de mi otro novio!!

Noodle, Russel y 2D: Que!! entonces por que le dijiste que es de el!!!!

Joanne: me ire hoy! Cuando me valla díganle que perdón!

2D: -(va corriendo al elevador)- nO! Tu le diras!!!

2D fue por Murdoc al Winniebago, para que subiera y le dijeran la verdad … minutos después Murdoc llego con 2D

Murdoc: Que paso!! (ve a Joanne llorando)

Joanne: (con sus maletas junto) EL bebe no es tuyo, es de mi otro novio perdón por mentirte. (se sale del Lobby)

Murdoc: (sin que le duela ni nada) Pues, Celebremos que se fue ella !!!

Noodle: OK! -(tomando a 2D de la mano)-

2D: Chicos… yo no voy… no puedo me dio migraña… (se va al cuarto de Noodle)

Noodle: Ok 2D!! amm … Murdoc … creo q también ire con el (se va detrás de 2D)

2D y Noodle se fueron al cuarto de ella, Murdoc y Russel se quedaron en la cocina cuando de repente suena el teléfono.

**Fin Del Capitulo 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Una Boda, Una Mentira y un Romance.**

**Capitulo 5**

**La ex-novia de Murdoc**

Telefono: RING! RING!

Murdoc: -(Contestando)-Quien?

Extraña: Murdoc? Eres tu? Hola soy yo DJ Yazvette!

Murdoc: Yazvette? Hola, para que hablas?

Yazvette: Hablo por que Damon me dijo que sacarían un nuevo álbum y que necesitarían un Dj y me dijo que les llamara.

Murdoc: OK! Emm… puedes venir si quieres en lo que grabamos el disco…

Yazvette: Murdoc? Me estas invitando a ir a vivir con ustedes?

Murdoc: Emm…si así lo tomas…en cuanto tiempo vienes?

Yazvette: Voy en 1 hora OK? Pero a vivir contigo?

Murdoc: Pues…pensaba en eso…tu y yo…en mi Winniebago…viviendo juntos

Yazvette: ok, voy para allá bye –(cuelga el telefono)-

Murdoc: –(cuelga el telefono)- Russel diles a los chicos que vengan al Lobby en 1 hora ok?

Russel: Ah? Por que, quien era en el Telefono?

Murdoc: Era DJ Yazvette, viene para aca en una hora

Russel: Oh! Ella es una linda chica … y pensar que anduvo contigo

Murdoc: Si –(suspiro)- Bueno ya ve a decirles eso a Face-ache y Noods

Russel dejo el Lobby y se fue hacia el cuarto de Noodle a decirle a los chicos, una vez llegando abrió la puerta y les vio jugando Resident Evil 5

Russel: Hola D, Hola Princesa! Vengo a decirles que Murdoc los quiere en l Lobby en una hora

Noodle: –(pone pausa en el juego)- A si? Para que?

2D: –(Terminando lo que queda de la misión y se paso el juego)-Para que nos quiere Murdoc ahí?

Russel: Es que … –(les empieza a contar lo sucedido)- y por eso nos quiere ahí justo en 10 minutos!

Russel, 2D y Noodle tomaron camino hacia el Lobby. Cuando llegaron Murdoc estaba viendo TV. Pasaron 10 minutos y se escucha como llegan a tocar la puerta

**Fin Del Capitulo 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Una Boda, Una Mentira y un Romance.**

**Capitulo 6**

**Bienvenida de nuevo y para siempre.**

Murdoc se para del sillón para abrir la puerta y al abrirla le brillan los ojos

Murdoc: Hola Yazvette, veo que llegaste ,-(viéndole el trasero)- Creciste mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi eh.

Yazvette era una chica de 19 años, que fue la novia de Murdoc hace 5 años cuando grabaron Demon Days, ocea que ella tenía 14 y ya era una DJ famosa, que tenía un novio buenote, se había escapado de casa para vivir sola y vivía en un cuarto de un hotel de mala muerte.

Yazvette: -(con la maleta en la puerta)- Hola Murdoc, tiempo sin vernos y no has cambiado mucho -(por no decir que sigue igual de Pervertido que siempre.)-, puedo pasar?

Murdoc: Claro, pasa -(tomando su maleta)- acaso te escapaste de casa como hace 5 años?

Yazvette: -(entrando al Lobby)-de hecho vivía en un cuarto de hotel, recuerda que me escape de casa cuando grabamos Demon Days (digo Grabamos por que ella ayudo mucho.)

Noodle: -(corriendo hacia ella)- Yazvette llegaste! -(abrazándola)-Que bien que estas aquí hay mucho que quiero contarte

Yazvette: -(alegre)- jeje me imagino, y que dice tu novio? -(pensando que 2D todavía no le decía nada)-

Noodle: -(sonrojada)- Hablando de eso… no tengo novio

2D: -(triste)- Claro, no tiene

Noodle: Tengo prometido! Ya me voy a casar!!!

Yazvette: Enserio, me alegro por ustedes dos, y quien es el afortunado?

Noodle: -(sonrojada)- el -(señalando a 2D)- 2D es mi prometido.

Yazvette: Pues, espero estar invitada a la boda jeje, no Murdoc??

Murdoc: Claro que estarás ahí, -(con tono burlón y orgulloso)-fuiste la primera chica menor de 15 que se volvió mía -(por no decir que es la única chica menor de 15 años que se acostó con el xD)-

Yazvette: -(sonrojada)- Gracias, eso creo -(con tono confundido)-

Murdoc: bueno vallan a cenar, yo no tengo hambre , debo ir a ver un programa educativo. -(se va hacia el elevador)-

2D: si claro, tu estúpido XXX, -(voltea a ver a Yazvette y a Noodle)- que quieren cenar?

Noodle: Cenemos pizza no?

Yazvette: Claro lo que quieran

2D, Noodle y Yazvette pidieron pizza por telefono, Russel no estaba se me olvido decir que se fue.

**Fin Del Capitulo 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Una Boda, Una Mentira y un Romance.**

**Capitulo 7**

**Convéncelo por favor!**

De repente vieron que una luz de moto estaba fuera del cementerio, sabían claro que nadie se atrevía a pisar del Cementerio para adentro pero en fin, Llego la pizza, 2D la recibió y pago con el dinero de Murdoc. (claramente sin que este supiera que lo habían tomado o si no le trataría de sacar el cerebro con un tenedor). Entraron y comieron la pizza

Yazvette: -(comiendo su pizza)- y donde será la boda chicos?

Noodle: -(se acabo su pedazo de pizza)- Pues, no se :S pero, me puedes ayudar a planearla? Es que yo no se como.

2D: -(confundido)- y quien será el padrino?

Noodle: No se, Yazvette quisieras ser tu? La madrina y pues le pediríamos a Murdoc que fuera el padrino.

Yazvette: Claro, si quieren voy a hablar con Murdoc sobre esto, yo lo convenceré -(parándose de la silla para irse al elevador)-

Noodle: Por favor, Tal vez tu lo convenzas.

Yazvette: -(se va al elevador)- Los veo luego chicos!

Yazvette llego al Carpark, camino hacia el Winniebago de Murdoc, toco la puerta

Murdoc: -(Desde su cuarto)- Quien!?

Yazvette: -(Quitándose la chamarra)- Yoo!

Murdoc: -(Abre la puerta)- Que quieres?

Yazvette: Necesito hablar contigo, Puedo?

Murdoc: -(Abriendo más la puerta)- Entra

Yazvette: -(Entrando)- Noodle y 2D quieren que tu seas el padrino de la boda.

Murdoc: -(Rascándose la nuca)- mMmM… pero no hay madrina

Yazvette: -(sonrojada)- si hay madrina… emm… soy yo.

Murdoc: Pues diles que si, pero con la condición de que se casen aquí en Kong!

Yazvette: Ok! Les dire. -(abriendo la puerta para irse)-

Murdoc: -(la agarra del brazo)- no te quieres quedar aquí conmigo?

Yazvette: -(acercándose poco a poco)- Pues, ok me quedare a platicar

Murdoc y Yazvette se pusieron a platicar sobre que? Vete tu a saber jeje al fin que Yazvette se quedo a dormir con Murdoc. Si y todo lo que implica eso!! Dormir en la misma cama, bajo la misma sabana y ella con solo poca ropa!! Era la tentación de Murdoc xD

**Fin Del Capitulo 7.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Una Boda, Una Mentira y un Romance.**

**Capitulo 8**

**Verdades**

Amaneció en los Kong Studios, Noodle y 2D son los primeros en despertar; Murdoc esta con Yazvette durmiendo.

2D: -(Abrazando a Noodle)-Noodle tienes que saber la verdad

Noodle: Cual? -(Despertándose)-

2D: -(sonrojado)- Aun soy virgen

Noodle: -(un poco chapeadita)- jajaja yo también, y te tengo que decir algo

2D: Que?

Noodle: Mi verdadero nombre es … Lee-na

2D: Es un nombre hermoso nena. -(Levantándole la camisa a ella y viéndole lo demás del cuerpo)- y tienes un cuerpo hermoso aparte de tu nombre!

Noodle: -(quitándole la playera a el y viéndole el cuerpo)- y tu tienes algo hermoso aparte de tu voz y tu personalidad

Noodle y 2D empezaron a ya sabrán que no? Jeje obviamente Noodle dejo de ser virgen al igual 2D jejeje. Paso una hora, pasaron dos, y a la tercera ya salieron ambos del cuarto de Noodle

Noodle: -(Preocupada)- 2D!! espero y yo no este embarazada después de eso!

2D: -(Noodle le pego la preocupación)- Cierto! Amm… hazte un test de embarazo!

Noodle: -(un poco mas calmada)- esta bien… y de donde la saco?

2D: Pues … ve a comprarla!

Noodle se fue a comprar un test de embarazo y regreso (obvio que lo hizo) pasaron 10 minutos y 2D le dijo a Noodle

2D: Ve a verla –(tono preocupado)-

Noodle: Esta bien, pero relájate –(va al baño y regresa en menos de 3 minutos)-

2D: Que salió? –(preocupado, curioso)-

Noodle: -(con cara de mucha felicidad)- Es positiva!... 2D estoy embarazada

2D: -(Feliz)- Noodle vamos a ser papás!! –(tono de preocupación)- Pero que dirá Murdoc y Russel?

Noodle: Murdoc no se tal vez y te persiga, pero Russ nos felicitara yo creo

En eso llega Murdoc al Lobby (donde se encontraban ellos 2) y vio que Noodle y 2D estaban ahí también. Al parecer llego la Hora de decirle a Murdoc que será "abuelo"

**Fin Del Capitulo 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Una Boda, Una Mentira y un Romance.**

**Capitulo 9**

**Digamosle a Murdoc**

Noodle: -(preocupada)- Murdoc te tengo que decir algo

Murdoc: Que princesa? Que me tienes que decir?

Noodle: -(enseñándole el Test de embarazo positivo)- Esto.

Murdoc: -(gritando al borde de la desesperación)- ¡PERO NIÑA, YA ME QUIERES HACER ABUELOO!?

2D: -(preparándose para echar a correr)-

Murdoc: -(voltea a ver a 2D)- Face-ache corre antes de que te alcance!! –(echa a correr atrás de 2D)-

Noodle: -(detiene a Murdoc)- Muds, acéptalo estoy embarazada, es de 2D y necesitas una novia! –(lo ultimo con tono bulón)-

Murdoc: -(se sienta en el sofá)- Pues, yo tengo novia. Se llama Yazvette. Y me acosté con ella ;;D

Noodle: -(con cara de AY WEY)- hehe ok, pero no me digas tus intimidades

Murdoc: -(tomando una cerveza)- Ya me voy, me esperan en mi Winniebago

2D: No me vas a golpear? –(espantado)-

Murdoc: -(voltea a verlo)- Hoy no Face-ache, gastaría mis fuerzas, y las puedo usar en lago mas productivo.

2D: -(un poco mas relajado)- Ok!

Murdoc se regreso a su Winniebago a ya sabran que con Yazvette, (esto esta que arde), mientras tanto Noodle y 2D se quedaron en el Lobby pensando en el nombre de su bebe

_**Perdón x hacer el capitulo chico pero me corren de la compu**_

_**Saludos a todos los que leen mi Fan Fic y gracias x sus reviews jeje me fascinan!**_

_**Gracias a **__**Noodle KoroKoro**__** x sus comentarios jeje bye Noodle Niccals (Cyborg 07)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Una Boda, Una Mentira y un Romance.**

**Capitulo 10**

**Un Nombre Para el bebe**

Noodle: -(emocionada)- Stu … si es niño se llamara Stu, como su padre!

2D: -(sonrojado)- Pues amm … si es niña se llamara Lee-na como su madre

Noodle: Claro ^^

De Repente llega Yazvette corriendo.

Yazvette: -(agitada)- Sálvenme!! –(riéndose)-

Noodle y 2D: De Quien –preguntaron al mismo tiempo-

Yazvette: De Murdoc!

Llega Murdoc, patea la puerta y la ve (a Yazvette)

Murdoc: Ahí Estas! –La agarra del brazo y llevandola hacia el Winniebago- Gane el juego. Ahora mi premio –(mirada Pervertida)-

Yazvette: Claro, te dare tu premio

Y Yazvette y Murdoc se fueron al Winniebago, a ya sabran que ;;D jajajaja

_**Siento haber hecho este Capitulo corto también pero me corren!! Malditos hermanos jeje pues millones de gracias a quienes dejan Reviews! X fa dejen ideas para el siguiente Capitulo jeje me voy bye**_

_**Saludos a:**_

_**Noodle KoroKoro**_

_**Leena (que ya esta comprometida con Stu **____**)**_

_**Jeje bye los veo luego **_

_**Noodle Niccals (Ivette Cyborg 07)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Una Boda, Una Mentira y un Romance.**

**Capitulo 11**

**No me lo creo!**

Murdoc y Yazvette estaban en el Winniebago, Murdoc viendo tele tranquilamente y yazvette estaba inquieta esperando el resultado del test de embarazo que se hizo, de repente sono una alarma…

Yazvette: -(viendo el reloj)- ya pasarón 2 minutos!

Murdoc: -(sin dejar de ver la tele)- a que bien …

Yazvette: -(Con la prueba de embarazo en la mano)- O.O –(en estado de shock)-

Murdoc: -(la ve)- Nena, ese es un test de embarazo, ¿Crees estar embarazada?

Yazvette: -(Lo abraza y lo besa)- No lo creo, ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

Murdoc: -(Con cara de sorpresa)- Por satán, es encerio?

Yazvette: -(Sigue en shock)- Si –(Se toca el vientre)

Murdoc: -(se levanta y la abraza)- Pues, felicidades!, ahora … quieres hacerle hermanitos? –Mirada pervertida)-

Yazvette: -(Viendolo a los labios)- Murdoc…no tiene ni dos minutos que te dije y ya le quieres hacer hermanos?

Murdoc: -(La besa)- Lo se …

**Mientras tanto en el cuarto de 2D y Noodle …**

Noodle: -(Sonriendo)- Creo que seras un buen papá 2D ^^

2D: -(Jugando con el cabello de Noodle)- Yo, estoy nervioso…

Noodle: Estas nervioso?, la nerviosa tendría que ser yo, yo soy quien lo va a tener

De repente alguien abrió la puerta y …

**Lo se, este capitulo es muy estúpido pero tengo nada de ideas!, regáñenme por no haber subido capítulos, pero es que neta no tengo ninguna idea!**

**Por fa, dejen ideas en los Reviews! Se los ruego!**

**Bueno Bye, me voy**

**Ivette (Noodle Niccals)**


End file.
